


Just a Little Bit Longer

by bastetstar (casifer_is_my_daddy)



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casifer_is_my_daddy/pseuds/bastetstar
Summary: Rameses and Moses' misadventures always ended with a firm lecture from their father, however Moses was always there to get Rameses out of trouble, time after time. Unfortunately, when duty calls, Rameses must be pulled out of his state of heaven on earth and into his responsibilities as a future Pharoah of Egypt. He only wishes he and Moses could have more time.~A series of one shots where the pair are interrupted during their romantic pursuits.~Disclaimer: Some plot lines derived from the movie, but will be modified to fit the plot of the story. Some plot lines aren't based off scenes in the movie.





	Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic on this website! Please give constructive criticism, I'd love to improve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any part of the Prince of Egypt, all rights go to Dreamworks

Thwack! Went the sound of Seti's crook hitting his hand angrily as he yet again reprimanded his sons for the destruction of a temple. Rameses couldn't help but flinch at the sound, his throat tightening up as his father grew angrier, it seemed, with each sentence. He glanced over to his right, seeing Moses looking anxious, not for himself, but for his brother. Once the humiliating lecture was through, Rameses made his way to his favorite statue and sat atop it, brooding.  
"Well that went well," a sarcastic tone arose from below him, and Rameses rolled his eyes, not in the mood for his brother's jokes. "Just go away." he muttered, not having to look to know who the voice came from. "It could've been worse.." Moses attempt to lighten the mood, however poorly executed, somehow always worked. Eventually with a little banter between them, Rameses was feeling like himself once more.  
"You know what your problem is, Rameses?" a playful smirk was thrown his way as his brother put an arm around him. "You care too much." Rameses snickered. "And your problem is you don't care at all." He chastised the younger boy, messing up his wig. He hated that wig. He always preferred his brother's real hair. Soft and curly, perfect and real. "But I do care, Rameses," before he could comment, Moses added, "I care about you." Taken aback by the sudden change in tone, Rameses said, "Oh really.." All he got back was a nod. "I care about you too..more than I've ever cared to say aloud." he paused. He couldn't really admit his feelings, right?  
"Maybe..." With Moses's confidence levels dialed to eleven, he took a chance and laid a hand on Rameses's broad chest. "You could show me, instead of tell me." Rameses, not prepared for that statement, couldn't find the words to answer. So he decided to take on his brother's suggestion, and placed his hand atop the one placed on his chest. Curling his fingers around it almost protectively, he brought Moses's hand up to his lips, and placed a feather-like kiss on it. If he was going to do this, he had to really show Moses how he felt. Let him know that he deserved to be worshipped among the gods. Rameses looked him dead in the eyes, which elicited a whimper out of the young prince. His reaction spurring him on, Rameses planted sweet little kisses up his arm, drawing more sweet sounds from that beautiful mouth. No words were spoken; there was no need. Rameses poured all his affection for the boy into those kisses, and eventually made it to his jawline.  
Smiling faintly against his brother's sweet skin, he used his free hand to caress Moses's bottom lip with his thumb. Moses, growing achingly desperate by the second, opened his mouth and let his tongue flick his brothers thumb, closing his eyes as he sucked lightly on the tip. Now, it was Rameses's turn to groan quietly at the action. For Ra's sake. He thought , as he brought his face level with Moses's, and pressed his lips against his brother's, a whimper from both boys escaping their lips. This was euphoric, the feeling Rameses got when he held Moses so tenderly, so protectively, like he could shield him from any evil force they came to reckon with. Moses was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful in this state, and he never wanted it to end.  
Unfortunately it was Moses himself that took them out of the moment, mumbling cheekily, "So I suppose you care more than I do that we're...late for the banquet, perhaps?"

This boy is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! I'm gonna be accepting promt requests since this is a oneshot/imagine book. Comment requests and I'll do my best to publish them within a week.


End file.
